


DIY

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just another weekend on the farm, Richard wants to do some DIY around the house, but ends up doing Lee instead.....





	DIY

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild again.......

Richard is sitting at the kitchen table, petting his favorite feline and feeding him tuna on a plate. He scratches Freddie behind the ear, listening to him purr and talking to him "there you go.....what a good kitty you are.....eat some more, you need it mate".

The door to the mud room opens and Lee, wearing running clothes, comes in with Pete. Carl barely bothers to lifts his head from his basket by the fire place. Lee smiles when he sees what is happening in the kitchen. He walks to the fridge to get a glass of water, talking over his shoulder, chuckling "I think he has had enough, Rich.....you fed him crab meat for breakfast, if I was not mistaken".

"I did, but he so skinny, love...just look at him.....he didn't eat all those days up the tree".

"He'll be fine.....".

Richard snorts "easy for you to say, you weren't up a tree for days on end....look how skinny he is".

"Cats are resilient, babe....nine lives and all that" and he lovingly ruffles Richard's hair as he walks by, on the way to the master bed room to change "but I love how the former cat hater is so concerned for a feline".

"That was before Freddie joined our family" and Richard looks at the feline in question with affection "he is a good boy.....yes you are". Freddie looks at him and then walks up and headbutts his human, purring loudly, which makes Richard break into a deep chuckle.

Lee shakes his head and smiles "heading for the shower".

Richard nods and continues to talk to Freddie in a slightly pitched voice until Pete barks loudly and paws Richard's knee, wanting attention too. "Yes, you are a good boy too, Pete".

Standing back up, he goes to the sink to rinse the tuna plate, sticking it in the dish washer. He walks in the bedroom, shaking his head as he picks up Lee's discarded running clothes on the floor, along with the clothes they wore yesterday. It got tossed there when they more or less ripped it off each other before having a mind blowing session of pure lust and sex.

Lee comes walking out of the bathroom, wearing nothing.....a few water droplets still gleaming on his skin. Richard can't help but stare, appreciating his husband long and lean body. His eyes travel over that ridiculously broad chest and Lee's wide shoulder, no wonder he use to be a swimmer. Lee makes his way in the closet, turning his back to Richard, giving the Brit a perfect view of his behind, his nicely shaped buttocks and those beautiful, meaty thighs. He is perfect in every way, both on the outside, but more importantly on the inside. 

"Rich....babe.....earth to Rich....hello?".

Richard focuses his eyes to the sound and Lee's shit eating grin comes into view. He blinks "sorry, love.....did you say something?".

Lee walks over and pulls Richard into his arms, kissing him on the lips "yeah....I was wondering what your plans are this afternoon? You ok? You seemed distracted for a minute" and he smirks.

Pinching Lee's now underwear clad rear, Richard growls low in the American's ear "this distracted me.....you....all of you....." and he returns Lee's kiss.

"You should talk.....you know how sexy I think you are when you wear my clothes....especially the cargo shorts" and Lee slides his hands over Richard's rear end, squeezing each cheek in the process.

"Mine are in the dryer...." and Richard tries to ignore the low burning ember of arousal, being ignited in the pit of his stomach again, as Lee touches him. He bites his lower lip, his voice strained "and to answer your question.....I was going to run into town to get the parts to fix the leak under the dog shower before it does anymore damage to the floor.....what are you going to do?".

Lee lets Richard go and grabs a shirt from the pile on the chair, putting it on "that would be great....it was brilliant to have it put in, but the plumber fucked up for sure". He reaches for some discarded shorts on the nightstand "I'll take the rhino and drive over to the pond and then I need to check on the fence down on the far end of the property line, don't want the cows come wandering up again".

Richard nods "sounds good....are you taking Pete? I'll take Carl with me, if he wants to come.....".

"Yeah, I'll take him, don't think I have a choice, he follows me around everywhere....." and he smiles at Richard "so you can stop by the bakery and buy Carl a dog treat along with your coconut bar and coffee?".

"He loves their treats, Lee and he is old.....he should get what he wants".

Lee smirks "just like you?".

Richard looks dramatic "I don't always get what I want".

"Yes, you do...." and he steps closer to the Brit, bringing their faces together, their lips millimeters apart "not that I'm complaining......I love how you sound when you get what you want" and he wiggles an eyebrow at Richard and kisses him "drive safe....".

Kissing him back, Richard whines "fucking stop, Lee.....you are bad", but the gleam in his eyes tells Lee he actually likes it and they part with yet another kiss.

Richard grabs the keys hanging by the door, puts on his flip flops and whistles at Carl "come on, mate....want to come to town with me?".

Carl perks up and then takes a minute to get up from his basket, trotting over, wagging his tail. Pete is jumping around, barking and Richard points "no, Pete.....you are going with Lee, this is a senior citizen trip".

Lee calls Pete over and they watch as Richard and Carl go out the back door, Pete whining. Lee pets him "it's ok...we get to have our own adventure". He follows Richard with his eyes, as he walks to the beat up Ford truck and smiles. He remembers when he had bought it and Richard thinking it was silly, but now he loves driving it as much as Lee. Lee's heart swells as he observes how tenderly Richard lifts Carl into the front passenger seat and then jumps in and drives off. He sure is a lucky man, Richard is everything to him and he still can't believe they got lucky enough to find each other. 

Richard wraps up his trip to town, he stopped at the hardware store and got supplies and then the grocery store for some fresh fruit and salad for dinner along with some steaks. He drives to the bakery and smiles when he sees Carl getting excited when they stop. He pets his head "yeah, you get to have your treat and we better get one for Pete too, huh?".

He helps Carl out and they walk in the store, dogs are welcome here and they are greeted by the friendly owner of *Crumbs Bakery*, Fiona "Richard.....long time no see.....how are you?" and comes around, bending down to hug the canine "and Carl, how are you buddy? Daddy took you to town today for a treat?". Carl wags his tail and sits down, lifting his paw to shake, which causes Fiona to laugh and hands him a treat "yes, you are a good boy".

Richard smiles, reaching over to hug the older woman when she stands back up "I'm good, thank you....and you?".

"I'm great, same old here......we just move at a slower pace around here you know......".

"Aint that the truth...but the reason we all love it here, right?".

"It sure is......Lee was in the other day, brought both fur kids and he said you were finally coming home for a few weeks......I think he missed you".

"I missed him too and I'm glad to be home, even if it is only for a little bit".

"Heading back out again?" and she walks behind the counter.

"Yeah, another offer came I couldn't turn down and I would love to get the farm paid off before I die".

"Ohh Rich....I don't think you will die anytime soon, but I understand.....you have to take what is offered, besides, you love it?".

He chuckles "yes...yes, I do......".

"So let me guess......a coconut bar, 3 dog cookies, a large coffee, black and a cinnamon role for Lee?" and she quickly folds a box, starting to put the treats in it, not even waiting for his answer.

"I'm not sure it is a good or a bad thing that you know that", but he smiles, taking the coffee when she hands it to him "thanks".

"It's great......just means you guys come here a lot and we appreciate that, you supporting your community" and she comes back around, after taking his money and hands him the box. She looks at Carl "and here is your cookie......you can have the other when you get home and Pete gets his".

Carl takes it from her hand, being gentle and they say goodbye, walking back out. He stops when they exit, lowering his head so he can eat the treat. Richard stops, giving him a fond look and patiently waiting for him to finish it. They make it to the truck and head back to the farm.

 

One hour later:

Lee walks across the lawn from the barn with Pete in tow, wiping his brow, it is hot today. He saw Richard pull in a while ago and waved from the field. He enters the mud room, finding a bit of a mess and the lower half of Richard sticking out from under the sink. He is barefoot and the cargo shorts are riding a bit low on him, giving Lee a nice view of his stomach since Richard removed his shirt. It is laying on the ground by his feet, having been tossed randomly there when the heat became too much.

The American admires Richard's legs and then he swallows hard, becoming very aware of Richard's pleasure trail under his navel, the hair getting coarser and denser closer to his crotch. Lee just can't help but look, feeling himself stir when he swears he can see the very top of Richard's cock if he concentrate hard. Memories of what said cock felt like last night floods his brain and he feels himself going hard at an alarming rate. 

Shuffling his feet, he bends his tall frame, peeking under the sink, but is then pushed over when Pete eagerly trots under there to see what is going on. Lee lets out a surprised "umpfff" and then Richard yelps when Pete steps all over him, including right on his crotch "OUCH! Pete! Get off me........".

Lee yanks Pete out "come here, buddy....not a good plan", walking him in the house and shutting the door. He returns, finding Richard still under the sink, but holding his crotch, his knees bend in pain. Lee kneels down and pokes his head in "oh my god, babe.......you ok? Did he get you?" and he reaches for where Richard's hand is.

Richard stretches back out, letting go of his goods, taking in a deep breath "yeah, I'm fine....no permanent damage done, I think".

Resting his hand on Richard's thigh, Lee smirks in the tight space "I can kiss it better".

"You better not.......not now.....I need you to be a good lad and turn the shower head on in the dog shower, to see if the leak is fixed".

Lee pouts, running his big palm over Richard's naked chest, leaving goosebumps in it's wake "you are no fun".

"Shut up, Lee and do it, please....my back is killing me, I have been laying here for 45 minutes".

Scooting out, Lee puts up his hands "ok, chill.....fine......" and he walks over to the dog shower, looking back, talking to Richard's legs "ready?".

"Yeah...yeah go" and Lee turns on the water full blast. The next thing that happens is a lot of trashing of Richard's legs and sputtering coming from under the sink "shit! Shut if off! Spfff.....Lee....shut it off......fuck" and Lee sees water spraying from under the sink before he shuts it off. He rushes back to the sink, looking under the counter and seeing a very drenched Richard laying in defeat on the floor, water everywhere. Their eyes meet and Richard lets out a sigh "it's not fixed".

Lee is trying to hide his amusement "yeah I can kind of see that......sorry, babe".

Richard sputters some more, trying to get water out of his hair and face, growling "are you mocking me?".

Reaching for a towel in the closet, Lee kneels down, wedging himself under and wiping Richard's face "never...I would never do that".

"Oh I believe you would, Grinner......" and he gratefully takes the towel "thanks...bloody water....I hate water" and he shivers a bit "but it did feel pretty good, I was dying of heat under here, but now I'm cold".

Lee moves closer to Richard, kissing his chest and then up his neck, which makes Richard's throw his head back by instinct. Lee licks his Adams apple and kisses his way up his throat and to his ear, nibbling on Richard's earlobe and saying huskily "I can warm you back up in no time......".

Richard is about to protest, but then Lee's fingers find a pink nipple and pinches it lightly, making Richard grunt and forgetting any coherent thoughts he might have had. Lee follows with his mouth, peppering Richard's hairy chest with kisses and then licking both nipples into peaks, making the Brit moan in pleasure and arching his back. He huffs in arousal "fuck, Lee.....please..".

Lee just smiles, slowly moving down over Richard's body and making his way out from under the sink. He palms Richard's stomach and blows in his belly button and then licks the hair under it, following the trail. Richard's stomach muscles flex in anticipation and he grabs at Lee's hair, gently pushing him south. Lee lifts his head for a minute "relax, I'll get there". Richard tugs harder at Lee's hair "ouch.....Rich.....ok......I get it...." and he goes back to the task at hand, kissing Richard's hips and then back to his pubic hair, dipping his long tongue below the waistband of the cargo short, licking the very top of Richard's cock.

"LEE! Stop fucking teasing dammit!".

Chuckling, Lee lifts his head, smirking "you sure are impatient today, love", but he takes pity on Richard, quickly opening the shorts and pulling them down. He smiles when he realizes Richard went commando and he shakes his head "naughty man.....no underwear again".

Richard growls "I hate underwear" and then he sighs as he cock is revealed, going all the way hard as Lee looks at it with deep appreciation. Richard is well endowed and beautiful. Lee removes Richard's shorts completely, tossing them to the side and then looks at his prize, laying hard and pulsing against Richard's abs. Lee licks his lips and then slides his palms up Richard's meaty thighs, feeling slight goosebumps under his fingers.

A sigh from under the sink and Richard slightly strains, lifting his hips towards Lee, urging him on "Lee....please.....".

Lee moves his hand between Richard's legs, spreading them a bit wider and then gently cups his sack, rolling each stone in his hand, feeling Richard tighten under his touch. Lee uses his other hand to ever so lightly caress Richard's shaft, earning another grunt and whine from the Brit "come on, Lee....stop fucking around".

Chuckling, Lee leans over Richard, wedging himself under the sink again, but not letting go of Richard's cock and balls. He licks over Richard's chest, biting his neck, saying huskily in his ear "patience......I'm just taking my time to enjoy every inch of you" and with that he pumps Richard's shaft a few times.

"Ohhh yeah, Lee....just like that....more......ughhhh" and Richard presses into Lee's fist, desperately needing more friction.

Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other and Richard grabs at Lee's hair, trying to get closer.

Lee is ignoring his own straining arousal and goes back to paying attention to Richard. He sucks on Richard's lower lip and then travels back down the Brit's body, licking and kissing along the way, until his nose is level with Richard's erection. He admirers it for a moment and then sticks his tongue out, licking a wider path from base to tip, tracing the pulsing vein on the underside. Richard bucks up when he feels Lee's wet tongue "ohhhh god....more.....please".

Using his tongue, Lee expertly plays with the foreskin, making Richard moan and tugging harder at his hair and it turns into a loud whine, when Lee pushes the skin all the way back, exposing the swollen, sensitive head and licking it like and ice creme cone "unghhhhhhhhh.......fuck, Lee".

Hearing Richard's aroused sounds always gets Lee riled up himself and he finally takes pity on Richard, opening his mouth and swallowing him down, taking as much of him in as he can.

"Fuck yes! Ohhhhhh" and another hard tug at Lee's hair.

Lee sets a steady rhythm, sucking and licking Richard's entire cock and when he hollows his cheeks, Richard about comes off the floor. He jerks hard, hitting his head on the pipe under the sink "ughhh........ohh OUCH! Fuck!" and he lets go of Lee's hair, bringing his own hand up to his temple.

Popping off, Lee looks concerned "you alright? Sorry.....maybe it is time to come out from under there before you really get hurt, huh?" and he tugs on Richard's legs.

It is not very elegant, but Richard could care less, as he wiggles out from under the sink. Lee gives him a hand as Richard sits up, making a face as his back is finally off the floor, but then he doesn't waste any time, grabbing Lee by the t-shirt and yanking him in for a passionate kiss. They devour each other until air becomes necessary and as they break, Richard looks at Lee, his pupils blown wide wide arousal and he croaks "you are overdressed and you are also an arse".

Lee smirks, putting his large hands up in defense "wh...what? Why? I didn't do anything".

Richard tugs at Lee's shirt, yanking it over his head "exactly......you didn't do enough....I needed your touch, your tongue....".

"I gave that to you".

Deep growl "not good enough......" and Richard pushes Lee down, making short order of his cut off jeans, pulling them off Lee's hips and lifting an eyebrow "and you said I was naughty for not wearing underwear".

"It fucking hot outside, babe" and Lee stretches out on the floor.

Richard's eyes travels over Lee's entire body, ending at his cock, standing long and lean. He lays down next to Lee, ignoring how hard the floor is and kissing Lee deeply, mumbling into his mouth "you are fucking hot, love" and closing his fist around Lee's pulsing flesh.

"Oh fuck yeah, Rich......".

Biting Lee's earlobe, Richard growls "let me show you what I needed" and he sets a fierce pace with his hand right away, pumping Lee's shaft, making sure he palms over the head every time with his fingers.

Lee arches his back, moaning and leaking precum in a steady stream over his lover's fingers "ohhhhhhhhhh, Rich......fuck.........ohhhhh".

Richard watches him carefully, listening to Lee, knowing exactly what brings him the most pleasure. Lee is beautiful when he is all in the throes of passion and inching closer and closer to orgasm. Richard feels himself throb and leak on his own thigh. He kisses over Lee's chest, still sliding a tight fist up and down Lee's cock and then he bends down, replacing his hand with his hot, wet mouth. 

It is a deep whimper that tears from Lee's mouth when Richard swallows him down "oooohhhhhhhhh god" and he grabs onto the cabinet door with one hand and gets a fistful of Richard's hair in his other hand for some leverage.

Hollowing his cheeks, Richard sucks harder and then swirls his tongue on the underside of Lee's cock several times, feeling Lee's entire body tightening like a spring and then right before Lee gets there, Richard pops off. 

A howl rips deep from Lee's chest "nooooooo.....oh fucking hell, you didn't...you...".

Richard barks "turn over, on all fours....I'll make you cum hard, I promise".

Lee scrambles up and turns over, sticking his behind in the air, exposing himself willing and ready for Richard, whining "I can't believe you did that.....oh god, hurry up" and he looks over his shoulder, making sure Richard is getting ready.

"Lube, love.....gotta find some".

"In my damn shorts, left pocket......we used the other one in the barn the other day", Lee motions.

Richard reaches for the shorts, tearing the packet open with his teeth and realizing hearing Lee moan and beg has him tethering on the edge too. He slicks himself up and then goes to use a finger to get Lee prepared, watching for any sign of discomfort.

Lee pushes back against his finger "it's fine, Rich.....you were balls deep in my yesterday......please.....I need your cock now".

"I don't want to hurt you".

"Fuck it.....put it in me now, dammit".

Leaning forward, Richard bites Lee's shoulder "you have such a filthy mouth....." and he lines himself up, pushing in slowly, groaning at the tight heat that encloses around him and how it feels "ohhh shit".

Lee pushes back, dropping his head when he feels Richard bottom out and his heavy sack against his ass "fuck yes, love your big cock".

Richard grits his teeth for a moment, the tightness, heat and Lee's filthy mouth is threatening to end this before they can even enjoy it. He regains control and then straightens up a bit, pulling back, watching his glistening cock as he pulls out a bit and then slides back in, letting out a low grunt of pleasure "ohhh yeah".

"Harder, babe...I need you to fuck me hard with your cock....please.....".

Gripping Lee's hips tighter, Richard picks up his thrust, knowing this will not be one of their longer love making sessions.

"Yes, Rich......like that, harder.....ohhhhhh fuck".

Richard runs a hand down Lee's spine, appreciation the view of Lee's ass in the air, being fucked by him. He aims his hips, going deeper, looking for the one spot that will make Lee unravel.

"OHHHHHH shit.......fuck........yes, yes....right there..........fuuuuuuuuuck..........please don't stop......ohhh god, close".

Panting, Richard reaches around, wrapping his fingers around Lee's cock, fucking him hard and working his shaft in long, tight pulls. He growls out "like being fucked like this? I love when you beg, Lee......cum for me, love.....I need to feel you cum".

"Rich.........fuck........ohhh........Fuck...fuck........fuuuuuuck........ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" and Lee shoots his load with a deep moan, pulsing over and over.

Richard feels him climax and it brings on his own, he thrusts as deep as he can, coming hard with a shout "oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuck....ohhhh" and he collapses against Lee's back as he empties everything he has.

They are both breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths. Richard nuzzles Lee's neck, panting "bloody hell".

Lee lets out a breath, a deep chuckle rumbling from his chest "you can say that again......I think my knees are raw".

Reaching for one of their discarded shirts, Richard very tenderly pulls from Lee, cleaning him up and sitting down on the floor, giving Lee a hand to help him sit "shit.....I'm sorry, love.....you ok?", the concern evident in his voice.

Sitting down, they both look at Lee's knees, but they are just a bit red and Lee cups Richard's face, kissing him lovingly "I'm fine....that's what you get when you decide to fuck on the mud room floor" and he looks at the mess.

Richard uses the other t-shirt to wipe Lee's mess up and then tosses it all in the washer, right next to the sink cabinet "at least clean up is not too bad, huh?".

They embrace each other again, their noses touching, Lee saying softly "no, it isn't and it was fucking great.........I love you".

"I love you more, Lee".

Slowly they help each other to their feet, opening the door to the rest of the house, walking hand in hand in the bedroom to get dressed.

After more hugs and kisses, they make it back out to the great room, planning to go clean the rest of the water and mess up in the mud room.

Lee is first out and notices both dogs are hiding under the breakfast table, looking guilty "what the fuck?" and he walks closer.

Richard comes out of the bedroom "what, love?".

"I think the dogs did something" and Lee makes it to the kitchen.

Richard rushes over there "the box, I totally forgot...." and they both see it.......the remnants of the box from the bakery, in shreds on the floor.

Lee speaks first, pointing at the dogs "what did you guys do? Come on out both of you.....Carl....Pete?".

Carl comes out, his tail between his legs and he shoots over to Richard, pushing his nose into his hand. Pete comes out and as soon as he is out, he wags his tail, looking excitedly at Lee, who tries to keep a straight face and sounding stern "you bad dogs......you don't steal stuff that doesn't belong to you....that's not nice", but then he looses it when Pete crouches down like he wants to play.

Richard starts to laugh too and pets Carl's head "I guess you couldn't help yourself, huh?" and Carl slowly starts to wag his tail too, realizing his humans are not angry anymore.

Lee pulls Richard in for another hug, kissing him again, letting out a sigh of contentment "I guess it serves us right.....we got too busy fucking....".

Richard leans his head on Lee's shoulder "I guess so.....but it was bloody good" and then he sounds worried "are they going to get sick?"

"I think they will be ok, they only ate their treats and your coconut bar, right?".

"And a giant cinnamon roll".

Lee looks at Richard with deep affection when he realizes he had bought his favorite treat "it should be ok....they might throw up".

Richard makes a face "maybe we better get the mud room cleaned up so they can stay there for a few hours, huh?".

They go back in there, using more towels to clean up the water mess and then Richard crawls back under there, trying to see what the issue is. He is on all fours "fuck I'm a moron" and he comes back out, holding a rubber ring to show Lee "it must have fallen out when I was trying to screw the connection together.....no wonder the damn thing is leaking......I should have seen it".

"Well, you don't have eyes in the back of your head, Rich and it is kind of hard to see when you are laying on your back".

Richard is still on the floor on all fours and he sees something in Lee's eyes "what, Lee?".

Clearing his throat, Lee looks away and then back at Richard "nothing.....don't know what you are referring to".

"You are like a horny teenager sometimes, I swear" and Richard shakes his head, but does send Lee a smile, before he crawls back under the sink.

Lee pinches Richard's rear end "maybe......but I don't hear you or your cock complaining about it".

Richard mutters "no and you probably never will.......".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
